Die Zigarette danach
by Akane-chan88
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic zu "Die Zigarette danach" von Rosenstolz. Pairing: K x Yuki


Titel: Die Zigarette danachbr  
  
Autor: Akane-chan/Nimue/Chijabr  
  
e-Mail: karileinchen@yahoo.debr  
  
Rating: PGbr  
  
Fandom: Gravitationbr  
  
Warning: songfic, lime, lemon (angedeutet)br  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation gehört nicht mir, sondern Maki Murakamibr   
  
und ich mach auch keinerlei Profit mit dieser Story.br  
  
Das Lied „Die Zigarette danach" ist von Rosenstolz und auf ihrer LP „Live in Berlin"br  
  
und „König der Diebe" (glaube ich, ich blick da nicht mehr so ganz durch ^^"") zu finden.br  
  
Pairing: K x Eiri  
  
Kommentar: Diese Fanfic ist SSJGoten gewidmet, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk.br  
  
Das Pairing ist etwas komisch, ich weiß, aber es macht echt Spaß, etwas dazu zu schreiben.br  
  
Ich freue mich natürlich immer über Kommentare und Kritik!brbrbr  
  
i ~ Du ziehst dich an – drehst dich nicht umbr  
  
kein Wort von dir – ich glaub kaum dranbr  
  
denn alles, was ich einst getanbr  
  
macht mich krank – ich weißbr  
  
ja alles, was ich einst begannbr  
  
war den Tag nicht wertbr  
  
doch nun sieht's anders aus ~/ibrbr  
  
„Du gehst schon?" Der blonde Mann setzte sich auf, sodass die dünnen Decke des Hotelbettes grade seinen Schoß bedeckte. Er erhieltbr  
  
keine wirkliche Antwort, nicht mehr als ein halb zustimmendes Grummeln. Seufzend ließ er sich zurückfallen. Was hatte er erwartet?br  
  
Eigentlich nichts. Es war genau so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte – und doch kam es ihm so falsch vor. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein.br  
  
Das leise Klicken eines aufspringenden Zippo-Feuerzeugs durchbrach die Stille, die in dem kleinen Raum herrschte und schon kurz danach rochbr  
  
er den scharfen Geruch des Rauchs von Mentholzigaretten.br  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er sich zurückfallen und strich sich eine lange Strähne aus den Augen.br br  
  
i~ Die Zigarette danachbr  
  
und der Sekt davorbr  
  
und der Kuss mittendrinbr  
  
das kann nicht alles seinbr  
  
Die Zigarette danach und was man halt so sagtbr  
  
der Rauch zerstört das Spielbr  
  
und langsam sagst du – adieu ~/ibrbr  
  
Wie war es eigentlich dazu gekommen? Ein Spiel. Nicht mehr. Das war es am Anfang gewesen. Ein gefährliches Spiel, angestiftet vom bösen Geist des   
  
Alkohols.   
  
Eine Wette, eine verrückte Wette. Um was? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Und so waren sie wohl im Bett gelandet. Es war so absurd. So unglaublich absurd.   
  
Der wohl  
  
berühmte Liebesroman-Autor Japans und er, der Manager dessen Lovers.   
  
Schon die zweite Zigarette…  
  
Die Champagnerflasche des Abends stand noch im Kühler, umgeben von dem Wasser inzwischen geschmolzener Eiswürfel. Ja, geschmolzen war das Eis wirklich   
  
zwischen   
  
ihnen. Spätestens nach dem zweiten Cocktail. Vielleicht auch nach dem dritten. Wie viele es insgesamt gewesen waren und wie viel Champagner danach,   
  
das wusste K nicht mehr.   
  
Yuki war inzwischen aufgestanden und begann, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen, ohne seinen Gefährten der Nacht noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.   
  
Er war schön, dass musste man ihm lassen. Wunderschön. Aber so unglaublich kalt. Sah nur nüchtern das, was war, nicht mehr. K ohrfeigte sich in   
  
Gedanken. Nur das, was   
  
war. Er sollte auch nicht mehr sehen. Die Worte der Nacht waren verflogen, sie waren nicht mehr als Schäume. Sie würden es vergessen. Nein. Er würde es   
  
vergessen, er, Yuki.   
  
Er würde zu Shuichi zurückgehen, als wäre nicht weiter gewesen.   
  
„Adieu…", sagte Yuki mit einer etwas hohl klingenden Stimme.brbr  
  
i~ Du fährst dir durchs Gesicht – lachst kurz zu langbr  
  
sagst noch ein Wort – trau ich dir oder nichtbr  
  
denn alles, was du auch nur tustbr  
  
weckt meinen Mut aufs Neubr  
  
mir dir sieht's alles anders ausbr  
  
ich will nicht, dass du jetzt so gehstbr  
  
das wär' die Nacht nicht wertbr  
  
denn hier sieht's anders aus ~/ibrbr  
  
„No. Please stay"  
  
Verwundert drehte sich Yuki um und sah den Amerikaner an.   
  
„Was soll das?"  
  
Er ging zu dem Mann, der sich inzwischen wieder aufgesetzt hatte und ihn nun durchdringend musterte.   
  
„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Denkst du wirklich, dass war alles? Denkst du wirklich, dass ist es jetzt gewesen?"  
  
„Ja. Genau das denke ich. Und sie sollten das auch denken, Mr. K. Denn es war nicht mehr, ein kleines Abenteuer, man(n) braucht ja auch mal Abwechslung.   
  
Also kann ich jetzt gehen?"  
  
Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. K musterte ihn nun mit einem abschätzenden Blick, wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Eigentlich hatte Yuki ja Recht.   
  
Eigentlich. Aber uneigentlich…brbr  
  
i~ Ich weiß, du kennst mich nichtbr  
  
doch du kannst es lernenbr  
  
dein Lachen macht mich einsam – wenn du jetzt gehst br  
  
und ist es zuviel geträumtbr  
  
wenn deine Hand in meiner Handbr  
  
den Abgrund uns ertragen lässt ~/ibrbr  
  
„Lassen sie mich jetzt endlich gehen?"  
  
„Nein. Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst."  
  
Yuki lachte kalt auf.  
  
„Das ist doch jetzt wohl nicht ihr Ernst. Warum sollte ich hier bleiben? Das war eine einmalige Sache, also sehe ich keinen Grund, länger mit ihnen in   
  
diesem stickigen Zimmer zu bleiben."  
  
„War es das?"  
  
Der Autor schaute den anderen überrascht an.  
  
„Was es was?"  
  
„War es eine einmalige Sache? Es hat dir doch auch Spaß gemacht, also warum es nicht wiederholen?"  
  
Wieder ein Lachen, diesmal noch kälter, noch eisiger.  
  
„Und warum?"  
  
K stand nun auf, legte die Arme um Yuki und küsste ihn sanft.   
  
„Weil es wunderschön war."  
  
Und wider Erwarten wehrte sich der blonde Autor nicht, sondern gab nur ein leises Seufzen von sich, drückte die Zigarette in dem kleinen Aschenbecher aus,   
  
der auf dem Tisch neben ihnen stand.brbr  
  
i~ Die Zigarette danachbr  
  
und der Sekt davorbr  
  
und der Kuss mittendrinbr  
  
das kann nicht alles seinbr  
  
die Zigarette danach und was man halt so sagtbr  
  
der Rauch zerstört das Spielbr  
  
für mich sieht's anders ausbr  
  
die Zigarette danach…br  
  
…und langsam sagst du – vielleicht ~ /i brbr  
  
  
  
O W A R I (denkt euch selbst den Rest!) 


End file.
